What I Want
by TheIntoxicatedNative
Summary: A smutty Soda and Steve oneshot I did because..well I really dunno why. I hope you enjoy


Amazing is the only word Soda could really describe Steve with. Soda could remember almost every moment where Steve helped him out of a rut. Though Soda has felt strange around his best friend, only a month ago did he realize how attractive Steve was. Soda has almost gotten caught staring at Steve, he had a painful longing within him.

Soda was with Steve at Steve's house, alone in his room. Steve had asked Soda to come over and Soda couldn't say no to his best friend. The day was Saturday and it was late in the day, the sun low in the sky. Soda was sitting on Steve's bed with his legs crossed, holding a pillow to his chest. Soda didn't attempt to break the silence, he didn't think it was awkward. Most of the time Soda and Steve would be rough-housing but they were good enough friends to be able to sit in silence. Soda was messing with a tag on the pillow he was holding, he glanced at Steve. Steve was sitting on the edge of the bed and he appeared to be in deep thought. Soda tilted a bit forward and tapped Steve on the shoulder. Steve jumped at Soda's touch and Soda quickly pulled his arm away.

"Steve? Are you okay?" Soda asked softly, trying to sound comforting, Steve looked at Soda. Soda noticed the strange way Steve was looking at him but Soda didn't think much of it. "No...no i'm not okay.." Steve said and sighed heavily. Soda frowned, he hated to see his friend so upset. Soda placed his hand on Steve's shoulder, trying to comfort him a bit.

"What's botherin' you, Steve?" Soda softly said, rubbing Steve's shoulder. Steve looked at Soda with the same look in his eyes. Soda couldn't brush it off this time, there was definitely something there. Soda took his hand away from Steve's shoulder. The silence continued and Soda was looking at his hands, the silence was becoming unbearable.

Suddenly Steve grabbed Soda's wrists and Soda quickly looked at him. "Steve?" Soda said softly, Steve didn't answer. Soda had a blush on his face and he tried to pull his arms from Steve's grip. Steve had a Strong grip on his wrists so Soda gave up. "What are you doing? You're kinda scaring me.." Soda said and looked away from Steve's gaze. Steve quickly kissed Soda, a deep kiss, Steve rubbed Soda's wrists with his thumbs. Soda sat there, shocked and surprised by what just happened. Steve pulled away but kept the distance between them short. Soda had a heavy blush and was unable to make much sense of what had happened. "Steve..." Soda muttered but all he could do was look at Steve hungrily.

Soda kissed Steve, a long deep kiss. Soda pulled away but quickly went for more. They were hungrily kissing each other, like each kiss was the last. Soon they stopped and parted, they were panting heavily.

Soda kissed Steve once again but he licked Steve's lips, asking for access inside. Steve slowly opened his mouth, Soda slid his tongue into his best friend's mouth. Soda and Steve's tongues fought for dominance but Steve took control of the kiss.

Soda had his hands on Steve's shoulders, he was making low moans and whimpers. Slowly, Steve laid Soda onto the bed, still kissing him. Soda had barely noticed, Steve broke the kiss. Soda looked at Steve with half closed eyes, panting heavily. Steve moved down a bit and lightly kissed Soda's neck, Soda whimpered a bit. Steve left butterfly kisses on Soda's neck and Soda was making low moans. Steve stopped and looked at Soda, Soda was looking into his eyes.

"S-Steve?" Soda said, looking away from Steve and a deep blush appeared on his face. "Yeah?" Steve said while looking down on Soda. Soda opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it, the blush on his face deepened. "What is it, Soda?"Steve said hoping he didn't cross the line. Soda looked at Steve once again, his chocolate brown eyes full of lust. Soda left a small kiss on Steve's lips and parted, the distance was short.

"Take me, Steve..please." Soda pleaded, kissing Steve deeply. Steve blushed heavily and pulled from the kiss. Soda looked at Steve with a worried look. Steve still had a blush on his face, he tried to speak but nothing came out. "It's okay if you don't want to.." Soda's voice sounded hurt but he tried o hide it. Steve pinned Soda down to the bed, "I need you, Soda" Steve whispered into Soda's ear. "Stevie.." Soda moaned "Please take me.." Soda said.

Steve began to slowly undress Soda and himself. Soon they were both nude and Soda had a deep blush. Steve spread Soda's legs and grabbed Soda's erection. Soda whimpered softly as Steve rubbed slowly. Steve quickened his pace and deeply kissed Soda. Soda moaned quietly and was tightly gripping the bed-sheets. Steve removed his hand from Soda's member and placed his finger at Soda's entrance. Soda looked up at Steve, it was like he was silently begging. Steve slowly pushed his finger inside of Soda, causing him to flinch. Steve kissed Soda on the cheek and pet Soda's head with his free hand.

Soda was panting heavily and moaned occasionally, Steve slid in two more fingers. Soda whimpered from being stretched more, his eyes were halfway shut. Steve pulled his fingers out and kissed Soda on the cheek. Soda was panting, trying to catch his breath. Steve placed his length at Soda's entrance, Soda gasped at the sensation. "You ready?" Steve asked softly and Soda whimpered in fear but nodded anyway.

Steve slowly pushed inside of Soda, he whimpered softly in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Steve kissed him softly, trying to comfort Soda. Steve thrusted slowly so Soda could get used to it, Soda let out occasional pained moans. Steve kissed Soda on the forehead "It'll feel better soon..I promise." he whispered and Soda nodded, his eyes squeezed shut.

Steve thrusted a bit deeper within Soda, Soda moaned loudly and panted lightly. Steve began to thrust quicker which caused Soda to pant faster. Soda had his hands placed on Steve's shoulders. Steve thrusted a tad deeper and Soda moaned loudly and whimpered.

"S-Stevie..oh God.." Soda moaned and slightly dug his nails into Steve's skin. Steve barely felt the pain because he was overwhelmed with pleasure. "Damn, Soda you're so tight." Steve panted out and Soda moaned loudly in response.

Soda's panting and moaning got faster and louder as Steve began slamming into him. "Ste-eve..oh fuck.." Soda moaned quietly, it was strange to Steve to hear Soda swear considering he never swore. Soda had his arms wrapped around Steve's neck and left small kisses on his neck.

"I t-think i'm gunna c-cum." Soda panted and kissed Steve lightly. "M-me too." Steve said and continued to slam into Soda. Soda felt his orgasm come closer with each thrust. Soda's panting quickened and he came on himself. Steve thrusted deep and hard into Soda and came inside.

Soda was still recovering from his orgasm as Steve licked up his cum. Steve laid by Soda and pulled him into a hug. Soda nuzzled up to Steve and smiled, "I love you, Stevie.." Soda said before yawning. Steve smiled "I love you too, Soda." he said tiredly. The sun had set and it was pretty dark in the room. Soda slowly fell asleep and soon Steve followed. 


End file.
